


Tuukka Rask Does Not Cuddle

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka doesn't cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuukka Rask Does Not Cuddle

Shiny gold, white and black garland, the only colours that Tuukka had told Eddie he wanted in his home encircled the doorways and window sills, including his bedroom although Tuukka had attempted to declare it a Christmas free zone, complaining the glitter got everywhere.

Eddie had countered that garland didn't contain glitter and had won that argument and then of course ignored him and had even snuck some red ornaments onto the tree.

Tuukka had glowered at them when he had seen them but Eddie was used to it and had ignored him until he had given up.

Every time that Tuukka left the apartment or even the room some how more and more decorations would sneak their way in but he had yet to find where they were being hidden.

He would never admit it but by the time Eddie was done the place looked very festive. Garland, tree, presents, stockings on the mantel with their names scratched in glitter glue, and the confusing ever present smell of sugar cookies. He finally discovered that Eddie had hidden an air freshener behind the couch.

Tuukka had invited some of his more tolerable team mates over to attend their small party but soon the entire team was there.

Tuukka would never admit this either but he enjoyed himself.

It was deep into the night of Christmas Eve when everyone finally left and Tuukka was curled up beside Eddie, drinking hot chocolate, watching the fire die down to nothing and grumbling slightly for the simple fact that Tuukka Rask did not cuddle.

"You do so cuddle," Eddie said. "In fact maybe if you did it more maybe you wouldn't be so grouchy."

Tuukka snorted at the suggestion but pulled Eddie closer to him.


End file.
